A world beyond
by remnants-2011
Summary: While working on the Star Wars set,something happens to Rachel, and now she questions what's real, and what's not....Written for my friend, Rochelle
1. Oh my gosh

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars! George Lucas does.  
  
A/N: The begining of this is very simialr to another story on this site, but trust me, it's very different, after probably the fiirst 2 chapters or so!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Master are you sure this is it?" Anakin Skywalker asked his master, Obi- wan Kenobi, over the comlink.  
  
"Yes, her last mission was earth, you should find her there. Goodluck." Obi- wan replied.  
  
"Thank you master." Anakin told Obi-wan, and then hung up.He smiled to himself,~This time I will find her~ he thought.... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Rachel, can you try on this green dress? After that you can go." Elizabeth Stevens told her daughter Rachel. Elizabeth, her Husband, and their daughter Rachel, had been working on skywalker ranch with Mr. Lucas to get some of the costumes done before the filming started next month, for Star Wars 3.  
  
Rachel, who was 20, looked remarkably like Ms.Portman, so she had been their model until Natalie arrived...  
  
"Yeah, sure mom..." Rachel told her as she took the dress into the dressing room.Rachel slipped the dress on, and looked at it and wrinkled her nose- the dress was a pale mint green,with a high collar.And it was decorated with dark purple trim, and orange lace....  
  
She stepped out of the dressing room to show her parents, and the other Costume directors... A few of them shook their heads no, and her Mother told her," Honey, that's enough for today, you can change back in to your regular clothes.We'll be in the main building."  
  
Rachel nodded yes, and the Directors got up to leave.  
  
She turned around, and went into the dressing room again, And changed back into her jeans and white tank top.  
  
She left the dressing room and looked at herself in the Mirror,and pulled out her makeup bag, and was putting on some lipgloss when a Cloaked Figure walked in...  
  
"Uh, Hi." She said, not looking at who it actually was.  
  
"Padme?" a voice said almost in awe.  
  
She turned around,"Hayden?" she asked. ~It looks just like him...~ she thought.  
  
Anakin, thought to himself ~ Who's in the world is HAyden?~ And then asked again "Padme?"  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to get here for another month, That's what Mr.Lucas said anyway..."  
  
"What? who's Hayden?" the man asked.  
  
"Are you feeling alright,hayden?" RAchel asked.  
  
"Padme, stop this nonsense." He told her.  
  
"Wha....? Oh, I see, your Anakin and I'm Padme..." She said with a laugh,turning back to the mirror to finsh her makeup.  
  
"Yes, that's right.I'm Anakin, and your my wife Padme...What's the Matter with you?" He said turning her around again.  
  
"Stop that." she said to him.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Your acting really weird, your almost starting to scare me.."  
  
"I'm sorry Padme, you've been gone to long. Come on, we have to go home.The Senate needs you, I need you..."  
  
"What?!" Rachel said, struggling to get away from him, this was obviously not Hayden..  
  
"Padme,I'm so sorry my Angel......" He said as he gave her an injection, with one of the needles the healers had given him,and she went limp in his arms....  
  
He carried her out of the building and back to his ship, which was a short walk from the place they were... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. To Corusant

Sevral hours later Rachel woke up.  
  
"Ugh... what happened?" she asked.  
  
Anakin walked over to where she had been laying, and said, "Good, your awake.I'm sorry I had to do that  
  
Padme, but you were really struggling..."  
  
"Where am I?" RAchel asked slowly.  
  
"Go look," he said pointing to a window sevral feet away..  
  
Rachel rushed to the window, and looked out. She immeadaitly pulled back and gasped, outside she could see space, and stars, and worst of all, faraway she could see earth, and a small gray dot next to it which she assumed was the moon....  
  
"Oh, my, Gosh!" she whispered. then turned to Anakin,"Who are you?!" she demanded.  
  
"Padme, don't you remember me?"  
  
Rachel felt sick, she knew the answer,but she just wouldn't believe it. "Your Anakin, aren't you? " she said flatly.  
  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her,"Yes, you finally remembered..." he said with a slight smile... Rachel began to cry.  
  
"Padme, what's wrong?" Anakin asked her.  
  
"Where are we going?"She said through her tears.  
  
"Back to Corusant."  
  
She started to cry even more.  
  
"Padme, Angel.Please tell me whts wrong." Anakin pleaded.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath, and turned around,"OK, I'll tell you whats wrong!" she said her voice rising.  
  
"First of all, I am NOT Padme, My name is RAchel, Rachel Stevens. And your not Anakin, you HAyden Christensen!We both live on Earth, not on Corusant or..or NAboo, or who knows where! And, This doesn't even exist! Some guy made it up, put it on paper, and turned it into a movie!And here I am!"  
  
"Padme your not making any sense!" Anakin told her.  
  
And wth that she broke down crying again... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After a while Rachel finaly stopped crying, and Anakin was puzzled- to say the least... ~Why does she keep calling me hayden?!~ he thought, ~And why does she call herself Rachel?~ He shook his head, he was so confused, but he was happy he finally had his angel back.... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Rachel sighed. She was still sitting by the window, staring out into space,thinking. She turned around and looked at hayden~ No, he's Anakin now.... ~ She thought, and saw he was still staring at her.  
  
"Anakin,please stop staring at me." she told him  
  
"But, Padme......" he started to say,but Rachel cut him off-  
  
"Anakin, how many times to I have to tell you, MY NAME IS RACHEL, NOT PADME!!!!!" she yelled at him.And her eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
Of course Anakin noticed, and he walked over to her,"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I want to go home," she sobbed.  
  
"But, Padme, that's were we're going, Back to Corusant, and then back to NAboo."he told her, trying to comfort her.But he only made it worse..  
  
"No, that's not what I mean! " She told him, " I want to go back to my home, on earth!"  
  
"But you don't live on earth, you live on Naboo!" Anakin told her, again he was quite confused. "Don't you remember Naboo, where you were the Queen, and the .. the battle, And then you where the Senator, and we met again, and the start of the Clone wars, and we got married and........well, don't you remember any of that?" he told her, deprately.  
  
"Yes, but they are not my memories," she told him, "It's all a movie, with scripts, and actors, and speicial effects, and, it's just not real!.." Rachel notice someting silver and black sitting on the table, ~Ah-ha!~ she thought, and before Anakin could stop her, she grabbed the Lightsaber, and was about to turn it on,and she quickly told anakin,"See, none of this is real, Lightsabers aren't real, they are done by computer's then added to the movie, so this won't work!" "Padme, Don't!!!!!" Anakin yelled.  
  
Rachel Ignored him,and pushed the button, and a bright blue blade appeared! Rachel wa shocked, so shocked she almost fainted."Oh, my God." She whispered. In the distance she could hear Anakin, screaming at her to turn it off before she killed her self....She pushed the button to turn it of, and then she fell to her knees,and Anakin was still yelling at her....  
  
"Padme,WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!"  
  
Rachel was staring at th 'Saber, and quietly said,"I... I really didn't think it would work...." her voice broke in the middle of her sentence,and Anakin quickly got down next to her, and put his arms around her,"Padme, why did you do that? You could've been killed!" he told her softly.  
  
This time Rachel didn't pull away from him, she held on to him a sobbed,"I'm sorry, I....I really didn't think it would work....."  
  
"It's ok, my Angel." Anakin told her softly.  
  
Rachel looked at him,"So we really are on our way to Corusant, and you really are Anakin Skywalker, aren't you?"  
  
Anakin nodded yes.  
  
Rachel sniffed,and stopped crying, and looked at him once again,"I really didn't believe you, I thought you were hayden, and you were playing a trick on me,but I guess I have proof that you aren't......"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, who is this Hayden, and why do you think I'm him?" Anakin asked her.  
  
Rachel looked at himand gave a half smile,"Well, on Earth," she slowly explained,"There are these movies, and they're called star wars,and they are about Padme Amidala, and Anakin Skywalker, and eventually their children....But Anyway,They get actors to play the chacters,and Hayden is the boy who played you, and you look exactly like him......"  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows and looked at her,"So your saying on earth, people watch other people act like you and me?"  
  
Rachel nodded yes, and said,"That's what I was doing, on earth, My parents are working on the costumes for the new movie, and since I look so much like the actress who plays Padme, and Actually, I'm her stunt double-"  
  
"Her what?!" "I do the stunts, like if in the movie, padmes supposed to jump of the top of a factory, I do it instead of her..."  
  
"How dare they make my Angel do that!"Anakin angrily muttered.  
  
But Rachel continued," Anyway, Since I look so much like her, I model the outfits, they design for her to wear in the movie,so they can decide which ones to use...."  
  
Just then Anakins comlink beeped.  
  
Anakin answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Did you find her?" Obi-wan's voice asked him. " Yes Master, Although, she doesn't quite seem to have her memory, not like it was, at least..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she says she knows me, but keeps calling me Hayden,and she she almost killed herself with my lightsaber.." he muttered  
  
"Oh, I see.I will talk to the council about it..."  
  
"Alright, Master, I'll see you in a while..." Anakin said as he hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" RAchel asked him.  
  
"My master..."  
  
Rachel got a horrified look on her face,"Which one?!" she asked.  
  
"What?!" Anakin asked, "A padawan is only allowed to have one master,how could I have two?"  
  
"Obi-wan, or Darth Sideuos, or should I say Chancellor Palpatine?" Rachel replied.  
  
"What?!" Anakin asked again.  
  
"Well, in star Wars, Anakin..Uh...You goes over to the Darkside, and joins the Sith, his new master Is Darth Sideous, also known as Palpatine."  
  
"What about Obi-wan?" Anakin asked her.  
  
Rachel snorted," You kill him."  
  
Anakin looked like he'd been slapped.  
  
Rachel reallised something after she had said that," Oh, Ani- I'm sorry." Anakin looked at her and smiled, "See your getting your memory back, You used to call me Ani all the time." Rachel looked at him, but didn't say a thing... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: please review, this is my first fanfic, so I need some reviews, please! :) 


	3. The Council

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror that was in the 'fresher. Anakin had given her one of Padme's nightgowns, and robes.The gown was short and cream colored, with lace trim, on the low neck, and the gown itself was paterned with Pastel flowers, and The robe was a dark navy blue color...  
  
She turned around and looked at herself one last time in the mirror, ans thought to herself,~ I really do look just like Padme....~  
  
She turned off the light in the 'fresher and went back into the main part of the ship...  
  
She saw Anakin sitting on the edge of th bed, only wearing the black leggings from his jedi robe...  
  
~Welll, he's definetly not Hayden~ Rachel thought to herself as she walked over to him. "Where am I suposed to sleep?" she asked him, although she had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say...  
  
"With me of course." he told her.  
  
"Um, no I'm not." she told him.  
  
"What? I can't even sleep in the same bed as my wife?" He asked her.  
  
Rachel sighed, "Oh, alright." she said as she got in on the other side," But we're putting the pillows between us!" she added.  
  
Anakin looked at her, and shrugged.  
  
"Good night Anakin," Rachel told him.  
  
"Goodnight, Padme..." Anakin replied.  
  
Rachel sighed again, and eventually they both fell asleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Anakin awoke quite a while before Rachel did, and he watched her while she slept,~ She's so beautiful~ he thought,~ I wonder if she still loves me....~  
  
Just then Rachel's eyes popped open, a she saw him staring at her, and she smiled, "Good moring, Ani..." she said.  
  
Anakin smiled, "Good morning my angel..." He replied."We should get to Corusant in about one standard hour, or so... I"ll go get some of your outfits , so you can change....."Anakin told her, and with that he left the room.  
  
Rachel watched him leave, and thougt about various things while she waited for him to return ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A while later, Anakin had returned with sevral of Padme's Formal gowns, which he gave to Rachel to try on.  
  
Rachel had taken them to the 'fresher and tried them on, and decided on an Emrald green one, that had sevral silver accents on it..... (The dress itself was kinda like the one Leia wore in ANH.) She left her hair simple, and thn went out to show Anakin...  
  
He was piloting the ship, getting ready to comeout of lightspeed, when she walked in.  
  
Anakin was wearing his usual Jedi robes, with lots of black, ~like in the movies......~ Rachel thought.  
  
Anakin felt her pressence as she entered the room, and turned to look at her, and he just stared...  
  
"Do you think this is alright?" She asked him.  
  
Anakin nodded, "It's perfect," he said."We should get there pretty soon,are you sure you remember enough about the jedi council and the senate?"  
  
Rachel nodded, "As much as I could know without actually going there..." she told him.  
  
Anakin cringed.that wasn't exactly the answer he had hoped for.... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shortly After they landed on Corusant, and they were greeted by Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-wan, And sevral other people Rachel assumed were senators...  
  
"Welcome back, Senator Amidala," Palpatine said as he walked over to her.  
  
Rachel glared at him but did not say a thing.  
  
Obi-wan came over, and whispered in her ear, "Do you know any of these people?"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"Good, don't say a thing." Obi-wan told her, as he led her and Anakin to the Jedi temple.  
  
On the way Rachel and Anakin did their best to explain everything to Obi- wan... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once they were at the Jei temple, they went to go see the council......  
  
"Welcome, Master Kenobi,padawan Skywalker, and Senator Amidala." Yoda told them.  
  
Obi-wan and Anakin bowed.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you alive, senator....." Master Windu told rachel.  
  
"How was you stay on earth? and why did you not contact anyone, we were getting quite worried..." another jedi master asked...  
  
Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Obi-wan cut her off- "It seeems the Senator has had some memory loss...." he told the council.  
  
A few of the jedi looked shocked....  
  
"Hmmmm, remember us, she does not?" Yoda asked.  
  
Obi-wan was about to answer, but this time RAchel cut him off-"I know who you are, almost everyone on earth does, but I have not ever met you in person.On earth your either a puppet or done on a computer!" Rachel told him.  
  
Again some of the jedi looked shocked......  
  
"Explain yourself," Master Windu told her. Rachel took a deep breath, and said," On earth my name is Rachel, I have lived there for the past 20 years of my life, and on earth all this," she waved her arms, and continued," Is a movie, created by a man named George Lucas, who turned all this into a movie, and on earth you, Master Kenobi, are a man named Ewan McGreggor, Anakin is Hayden Christensen, Master Windu you are a man named Samuel Jackson, and as I said before, Master Yoda is a puppet....."  
  
This time all the jedi looked shocked,even Anakin, who had all ready heard most of this on the ship........  
  
For sevral minutes there was complete silence.  
  
"Hmmmm," Master yoda said, "Come with me and Master Windu, you will...Discuss this, we shall...." And with that he stood up, a walked toward a door on the side, and was followed by Master Windu, who gestured to her that she should follow, so she did...  
  
Anakin tried to follow too, but Obi-wan held him back,"She'll be fine," he whispered to Anakin...  
  
Rachel turned to look at him once more, before the door slid shut.... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. The wait

A/N: thanks HyperCaz, for the reveiw!!! And I want to thank my friend Stazzzzy for a bit of help...Remember, please review!!!!!!! :)  
  
_______________________________________________________-  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan were in the cafeteria, at the Jedi temple. Anakin was unsucessfully trying to be patient, while his master tried to eat his lunch, but that wasn't going to sucessfully either, quite a few Jedi had heard about what had happened, and were having a chat with Obi-wan.  
  
Adi Gallia was pacing near their table, "How could this happen?" she asked, frustereated. Obi-wan took a bite of his food, "Well, we shall see..." "But...but.... It's...What will the Senate do?" Adi asked. Obi-wan sighed, "We will know when the time is right!" "But--" Adi tried to say, but Obi-wan held up his hand and cut her off. "If you don't mind, I would like to eat in peace..." He slowly said. Adi nodded, and sat down. They sat for a moment in silence while Obi-wan ate his lunch. After a while Anakin started to drum his fingers on the table, impateintly, And Adi stared at Obi-wan. Obi-wantook yet another bite of his lunch. finally Anakin couldn't take it anymore,"Master, how long will this take?! WE've been waiting almost two standard hours!" Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut of by Corrine,the temple's secratary,"Um, Master Kenobi, padawan Skywalker, MAster Yoda, and Master WIndu, request you both to come to the council room, immeadiatly." Obi-wan thanked her, and she bowed,and left. Obi-wan tried to take one last bite of his food, when Anakin yanked his arm, "Hurry, Master!" he said, as he practically pulled Obi-wan towards the door. Obi-wan sighed,"Yes my young, impateint apprentice."he muttered....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan, were waiting in the council chambers, for yoda and Mace windu, and of course Rachel......  
  
Obi-wan called them on his com-link, to tell them they were waiting for them, and they came soon after....  
  
The door slid open, and master Yoda came hobbling out, followed by master Windu, and Rachel.  
  
Obi-wan and Anaki bowed to them, and Yoda told them, "Take the Senator out, you will, padawan Skywalker, and disscuss this with Master kenobi, we will."  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin said, as he led Rachel out to the Council's waiting room. ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?" Obi-wan asked the two jedi council members, once ANakin and PAdme, had left, and the two jedi had sat down.  
  
"Is she Senator Amidala? Anakin is so sure she is...." Obi-wan continued.  
  
Master Yoda sighed, "Hard to see, it is."  
  
MAster Windu continued,"We ran some DNA tests, but unforunantly, it will take some time for the results.You see, the Senator didn't have any current tests, since she's been a Senator,so we have contacted Naboo, to have someone send results from when she was queen, and we shall compare them, to see if it's a match......."  
  
Obi-wan nodded," I see." he said." But what about untill then? Where should she stay? It may be best the senate doesn't hear of this...."  
  
Yoda slowly nodded," Yes, point you have....Hmmm..." he thought for a moment, "Have your padawan tkae her back to Naboo, and you shall go to, as soon as you finish with your missions........"  
  
Obi-wan nodded, "Thank you master." he said with a bow, and left.  
  
Master Windu turned to Yoda,"Why did you not tell him?"  
  
Yoda sighed. "Everything has a purpose...."  
  
Master Windu looked skeptical for a moment, then said,"Indeed it does....." 


	5. The Trip

A/N: please review!!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Rachel turned and looked at Anakin, they were on their way to Padme's quarters, to get some stuff packed for the trip back to Naboo....  
  
~I wonder, could they possibly be right?~ She thought, as they walked down a long corridor. ~No, it's not possible, they must be wrong....~ she thought...  
  
Anakin suddenly stopped at a door,"Well, uh, this is it..."  
  
Rachel stared at the door for a moment, and then realized that Anakin was waiting for hr to go in first..~oops..~ she thought, as she opened the door...  
  
She walked in, followed by Anakin.  
  
Rachel had a look of pure amazement on her face as she looked around the room.  
  
Anakin smiled as he watched her...  
  
Then Dorme entered the room, "Mi'lady!" she said happily with a bow.  
  
Rachel stared at her for a moment then recocnized her, "Dorme?" she asked.  
  
Dorme looked at her slightly confused.... Then Anakin pulled her over, and quietly explained to her that Padme had lost her memory, or at least, that's what he thought....~Either way, she doesn't remember me....~ he thought.  
  
He explained to Dorme, that no one was to know of this, and that He was going back to Naboo with Padme.  
  
Dorme nodded. Then she led Rachel back to Padme's room, to help her pack.....  
  
~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About an hour later, Anakin, Rachel, and Obi-wan; were in Obi-wan's and Anakin appartment.  
  
Obi-wan was privatly talking to Anakin, while Rachel waited in the other room.  
  
"Now, Anakin, Master Yoda, and Master Windu, said that they ran some tests, and that in a couple days they will know if she's really Padme or not.." Obi-wan told Anakin.  
  
Anakin, paced anxiously..." But Master, I know it's her, I can feel it..."  
  
Obi-wan shook his head," Anakin......" he sighed.  
  
"Master, trust me. I would not have brought her back if I didn't fully believe that it was her!"  
  
Obi-wan looked at Anakin and Sighed again...." Anakin, we will wait for the Council's tests to come back, and we will be patient..." he slowly said.  
  
Anakin nodded, and turned to leave, but Obi-wan stopped him." Anakin, wait." he said.  
  
Anakin turned to face his master,"Yes, Master?" he asked.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-wan began."Did you ever consider, that even if it is Padme, her memory may never return, and she may not want to be here if they don't......"  
  
Anakin stared blankly at his master, he had never thought of that...  
  
"And," Obi-wan continued,"Apparently, she may have a life on earth, ask her about it, my padawan..." Obi-wan said, then waved his hand toward the door, "You can go, enjoy your vacation with the Senator..."  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded, then left.  
  
~Poor, poor, Anakin.....~ Obi-wan thought, then he reconsidered his thought, ~No, more like poor Rachel..~  
  
Obi-wan thought again about Anakin, and his apparent fellings for the Senator, ~I hope he doesn't try anything rash..~ He thought.......  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~~~  
  
Rachel yawned. Her and Anakin had spent the last 6 hours aboard the large transport ship, headed for Naboo.... She looked over at Anakin, who was sleeping soundly in the chair next to hers. She smiled as she looked at him, and then thought about how insane this all was...She almost laughed, but tried to restrain her self, because she didn't want to wake Ani.....  
  
She yawned again, and closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep......  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!!  
  
Is anyone actually reading this? I didn't realize that there were so many stories simialr to this, honest! But, Anyway, I'm not posting anymore until I get at least one review. One review, that's it, just so that I know that there is at least someone reading this, and If you hate this story please review and tell me!  
  
Okay, that's it, please review! _____________________ 


	6. Alone with the memories

A/N : Please reveiw!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Rachel slowly awoke from her sleep, and yawned.then wondered where she was,~Could it... Could it possibly have been a dream?~ she wondered, the opened her eyes to find out. And she saw........ Anakin, sitting in the chair across from her, staring at her, smiling.  
  
"Good, your awake." He said.  
  
Rachel yawned, and nodded again. She looked around, and saw various speicies of prople sitting and talking....The she looked back at Anakin, and stared straight into his crystal blue eyes....  
  
They sat staring for a while, the Anakin finally asked, "Padme?"  
  
Rachel,rolled her eyes, "Anakin, I told you, my name is Rachel, not Padme."  
  
"No, it's not." Anakin replied.  
  
Rachel snorted,"Whatever..... But what were you going to ask?"  
  
"Oh..nothing.." Anakin murmured...  
  
"Oh..Ok...." Rachel said.." So, how long untill we get to Naboo?"She asked.  
  
"About 1 standard hour..." Anakin told her, his gaze never wavering....  
  
"Anakin, please don't look at me like that..." Rachel told him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, leanng a bit closer to her.  
  
"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable.." Rachel told him.~Wait a minute~, she thought,~That really sounded familiar...~  
  
Anakin, immeadiatly remebered, the last time he had heard that, He closed his eyes and remembered....  
  
They had been assigned to take Padme back to Naboo,for protection, after sevral assassination attepts, and she hadn't been to happy....  
  
He remembered he telling him about working on her project for over a year, and he remembered himself talking about Obi-wan, and Padme telling him something bout mentors......  
  
The he remebered looking at her beautiful face, and wishing to just reach out and hold her.....  
  
Then she'd said it...... And now, she'd said it again..........  
  
Anakin shook off the memory,~ That was then...~ he bitterly thought, ~She doesn't remember me, and Obi-wan's right, she probably does hate me, and probably wants to go home.......~  
  
He glanced over at her, his Angel, his beautiful Angel.........  
  
He watched as she yawned and closed her eyes again, leaving Anakin alone with his memories...... ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews so far!!!! I promise to upload this again sometime soon, but I'm kinda busy so It might not be for a week or so............But, thank U so much everyone!!!! :) 


	7. Facing the sith

Eventually, the transport landed back on Naboo, and Anakin and Rachel went to the lake retreat.  
  
----  
  
Rachel walked out on to the balcony that overlooked the water.  
  
Soon after, Anakin walked out and stood next to her.  
  
Rachel stared out at the water, lost in thought.  
  
She heard Anakin sigh. She turned to face him.  
  
"Ani, what's wrong?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Anakin stared at her, then turned away.  
  
"Padme..er...Rachel?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me more about earth."  
  
Rachel looked at him, puzzled, "Well, Okay, um.....I think I've really told you almost everything..." she said, her fingers twisting around the small pennant she wore around her neck.  
  
Anakin stared at it. "Where..where did you get that?" he asked.  
  
Rachel looked at the small square, woodden pennat with intricate carvings.  
  
"Um....I don't remember..why do you ask?" she questioned.  
  
Anakin shook his head,"I..I gave one just like that to Padme.....After the..the podrace...." he trailed off.  
  
Rachel looked at it again, "Oh." she quietly said.  
  
Just then, Anakin's commlink buzzed.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Anakin, this is Obi-wan," obi-wan's voice said.  
  
"Yes master?" anakin asked.  
  
"There has been an emergency back at the temple, we believe it was doing of the sith."  
  
"That's terrible, master.Should we come back to Corusant?"  
  
"Yes, I think you should."  
  
"Alright, we shall see you when we arivve..." Anakin said and then hung up.  
  
He turned to Rachel,"We have to return to Corusant," he said.  
  
Rachel nodded,"Let's go."  
  
__________  
  
The two soon returned to the Jedi Temple, where they met Obi-wan.  
  
"Hello, master." Anakin said, and bowed.  
  
"Welcome back Padawan, Rachel.I am sorry to have to bring you back, but there is a new threat of danger." Obi-wan told the two.  
  
"What is it Master?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-wan sighed,"Somewhere in the Temple, we have reason to believe a sith is hiding, many have felt his presence, but we can not locate him."  
  
Anakin nodded. "I sense it too, master."  
  
"So far, 3 knights, and 5 initiates have turned up dead." Obi-wan said gravely. "We must find him, before another Jedi turns up dead."  
  
Anakin nodded,"I shall begin searching, Rachel, you stay with Obi-wan."  
  
"Oh, yeah right!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm coming with you." she stated.  
  
"But-" Anakin began, but then he saw the determind look on her face and gave up. "Oh, all right, just be careful!" he said.  
  
Rachel smiled, "Ok, so where do we start?"  
  
_______  
  
"Wa had to be the ones that searched the basement, didn't we?" Rachel muttered a while later.  
  
"Your the one that insisted on coming, so I suggest you be quiet before you get us killed." Anakin muttered in response.  
  
They where croutched down behind sevral large crates, in the dark basement of the Jedi temple.  
  
"He's somewhere down here, I can feel him.." Anakin whispered.  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
She watched Anakin creep forward a bit and then suddenly, a bright red lighsaber ignighted revealing palpatine!  
  
Rachel gasped.  
  
Anakin immeadiatly ignighted his bright blue saber, and the two went in to a fierce battle.  
  
She watched as the two blades shone through the darkness, casting shadows in the basement.  
  
she watched them go back and forth, and then she heard Anakin cry out.  
  
Rachel silently crept forward towards palpatine, with her blaster drawn.  
  
She heard palpatine's voice,"Join me, Anakin. Together, with the power of the darkside we shall rule the galaxy!"  
  
~This guy id pyscho~ Rachel thought as she leveled her blaster.  
  
"Join me, skywalker!" Palpatine continued, unknowing of Rachel's presence.  
  
"Join this, Sith!" She yelled, as she fired her blaster, and Palpatine fell to the ground.  
  
Anakin rushed over,"Are you allright?" she asked him.  
  
In the dim light, she could see him nod, and then they both looked down at Palpatine's lifeless body, which began to fade...  
  
"So he was a sith.." Anakin muttered.  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yep."  
  
Then Obi-wan and Mace Windu came rushing down...  
  
"Is everything allright?!" Obi-wan franticaly asked.  
  
Anakin and rachel looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you have to worry about the sith any more.." Rachel said with a smile.  
  
__________  
  
Later that day, the four had gone back to the council to explain what had happened, and they had been shocked.  
  
But, currently, Rachel was walking with Anakin back towards her quarters.  
  
She turned to him, "Anakin?" she asked, gasing into his eyes.  
  
He looked in to her eyes, "Yes?"  
  
~Oh god, I can not be falling in love with a Jedi!~ Rachel thought....  
  
"I..I want to go back to earth." she said.  
  
A hurt look crossed Anakin's face, but a mask of noemotion quickly replaced it,"Yes, mi'lady.." he said. "We..we can leave in the morning, whenever you are ready...."  
  
"Thank you, Ani." She said, stopping at her door,"Goodnight..." she said.  
  
Anakin turned and walked away, "Goodnight." he queitly said...  
  
_______ 


	8. Earth

"So, by now you should know," Obi-wan said. He was talking with Master Yoda and Mace Windu about Rachel.  
  
"Indeed, know we do." Yoda replied. "Known all along, we have.."  
  
Obi-wan looked confused,"Why didn't you say then?"  
  
"If told we had, still alive the Sith would be." Yoda replied.  
  
Obi-wan thought for a moment,~Yes, actually, it did almost make sense..~ He slowly nodded.  
  
"But, really, who is she?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"For them to find out it is." Yoda replied.  
  
"Anakin and Rachel?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Yoda nodded.  
  
Mace spoke up, "Rachel has made her request to return to earth, escort her back, Anakin will."  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
________  
  
"Rachel, we'll be arriving shortly." Anakin told her.  
  
Rachel nodded, then she had an idea.  
  
"Anakin?" she asked.  
  
He turned back to her, "Yes?"  
  
"Um, Anakin...Would you maybe like to spend some time with me on earth or something?" Rachel asked.  
  
A slight smile played across Anakin's face, and he nodded, "Sure," he said. then he returned to the cockpit of the ship.  
  
After he left, Rachel thought about what exactly she had just said, and what she was getting herself into, and she shook her head...  
  
______  
  
A few minutes later, Anakin landed the ship in a field, not to far from skywalker ranch...  
  
As they prepared to leave the ship, Rachel looked over at Anakin, "Your not going to wear that, are you?" she asked.  
  
Anakin looked down at his usual jedi robes and leather vest and belt. He shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
"Well, people are going to think that you are seriously obbsessed..." Rachel shrugged and smiled, "Oh well, we can go to the mall or something.."  
  
Anakin had no idea what she was talking about, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Come on." Rachel said.  
  
___  
  
  
  
Soon after, they were standing outside the ship, and Rachel realised where they were.  
  
"You landed the ship practicaly next door to Skywalker Ranch?!" she demanded.  
  
"What?!" Anakin asked.  
  
Rachel realised that Anakin had no idea what she was talking about, "Nevermind.." she said, shaking her head.  
  
Then she remembered that she had left her car here!  
  
"Come on Anakin, and if anyone here asks who you are, your name is Hayden." she said, striding toward the ranch.  
  
"Whatever..." Anakin mumbled, following Rachel.  
  
___  
  
  
  
Eventually, Rachel did find her car, much to her suprise... She had expected her parents to move it once they realised she was gone...  
  
Unforunately, Rachel had lost her keys, but luckily she kept a spare keychain under the passenger seat of her car.  
  
"Hop in." she told Anakin, who was staring at her oddly.  
  
Rachel opened the passenger door, and half shoved him in, and went over to the driver's side and sat down.  
  
"What is this?" Anakin asked.  
  
"It's a car...They're like..kinda like a speeder.." she explained.  
  
"Oh." Anakin said.  
  
Rachel shook her head, and drove back to the city...  
  
____  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry, i know that's kinda short, but I'm trying to decide how much heartbreak to put into this....Any opinions are always welcome!!!!!  
  
I hope to get a chapter or 2 or more posted as soon as possible....  
  
Thanks so much! 


	9. Goodbye to you

"So, this is earth." Anakin commented.  
  
The two where stuck in traffic, they were really close to Rachel's appartment, though...  
  
"Yep, this is earth." Rachel replied, nodding.  
  
Soon, the traffic started to move, and Rachel pulled into the parking lot, under her appartment complex.  
  
  
  
Eventually, they were standing outside the door of her appartment, and rachel was feeling around the door frame for the spare key.  
  
"Ah-ha!" she excalimed when she finally found it. She unlocked the appartment, and walked in, followed by Anakin.  
  
"Wow." Rachel breathed. One, three days ago, she never thought that she'd be back here. And two, her appartment was a MESS!  
  
She noticed Anakin curisously looking around, "Anakin?"  
  
He turned and looked at her, "yes?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "I know exactly what we should do..." she said, walking over to her entertainment center, and pulled out a few of her favorite movies.  
  
"What are those?" Anakin asked.  
  
"These," Rachel said, holding up the DvD cases, "Are star wars."  
  
She gestured to the couch, "You have to watch these befoe you leave, just to prove that infact I'm not insane." she said smiling.  
  
Anakin smiled and shrugged, "sure."  
  
Rachel put the episode 1 dvd in, and sat on the couch next to Anakin.  
  
Somehow, they ended up holding hands, sometime before the movie started, and Anakin stared at the screen as the Theme song started.....  
  
_____________  
  
Rachel glanced over at Anakin, "Ani?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, his gase never leaving the screen.  
  
"I'm going to rest for a while, you wanna keep watching this?"  
  
Anakin nodded, his gase still not leaving the screen.  
  
Rachel queitly got up, and stretched, then walked into her bedroom.  
  
She slowly sank down on to her bed, and sighed.  
  
She thought about Anakin leaving without her, and her going back to her ordinary earth life...  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, the answer had been so clear, but now she wasn't so sure.....  
  
  
  
A while later, Rachel opened her eyes, and looked over at the clock, she'd been asleep for bout an hour or so...  
  
~I better go check on Anakin...~ she thought.  
  
Queitly, Rachel walked down the hallway, into the living room, "Ani?" she whispered.  
  
She saw him stretched out on the couch, asleep.  
  
Rachel glanced over at the Tv, the end of the battle for Naboo was playing, and the big celebration...  
  
She smiled, and as quietly as she could, she turned the end of the movie off.  
  
Rachel heard a slight noise from behind her, she turned around, "Ani?" she whispered.  
  
"'mmmmm" he mumbled. "five more minutes, master.....please.." he mumbled, half asleep.  
  
Rachel did her best to stiffle a laugh, then quietly returned to her room, and slept untill morning....  
  
_________________  
  
That night, Rachel had the dream again. She'd had it many times before, and it was always the same.  
  
  
  
She was walking, and came to a road. She paused, looking one way, and then the other. When she saw nothing, she crossed.  
  
She got about halfway, and heard a loud screech. She spun, and saw two bright lights speeding right at her. She screamed....  
  
  
  
Rachel awoke with a start, and glanced at the clock, 6:30 am.... Quietly, she walked into the kitchen, and started to prepare some breakfast for herself and Anakin.  
  
A while later, Anakin walked in to the Kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Ani!" Rachel cheerfully said.  
  
Anakin yawned, " 'moring..."  
  
"Um..Are you hungry? I made some breakfast." Rachel said.  
  
Anakin nodded, and sat at one of the two stools next to the counter.  
  
Rachel but a plate of Bacon, eggs, and pancakes infront of Anakin.  
  
She put another plate at the counter for herself, and sat down.  
  
She watched Anakin stare at the food for a moent, then caustisously take a bite.  
  
"This is good!" he excalimed, and a couple seconds later...  
  
Rachel smiled, and they finished their breakfast silently.  
  
Once they were done, Rachel put their dishes in the sink, and asked Anakin if he enjoyed the movie the night before.  
  
Anakin nodded, "How...How did they know about me and Obi-wan and yo- er.. Padme?" he asked.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "So, Anakin, what do you want to do?"  
  
Anakin shrugged.  
  
"Okaaaaay, um, well, how 'bout we go to the mall, you can see earth life there.." Rachel said, and Anakin nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me change, then we can go..."Rachel said, walking to her room.  
  
She selected a pair of plain jeans, and a bright blue t-shirt. She grabbed her purse, and walked back out to meet Anakin.  
  
"Come on, " she said. "Oh, and remember, if ANYONE asks, your name is Hayden Christensen!" she told him, imaging the looks on people face's if Anakin claimed to be really who he was....  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Rachel sighed sometime later....  
  
She and Anakin were at the mall still, but she had left him at a small cafe, while she took a walk by herself....  
  
~Tonight, he's leaving......~ she thought.~He's going back to a galaxy far,far away..And I'll be here on earth. It's what I wanted, isn't it?~  
  
Rachel tried to not think of Anakin, and found herself thinking of the dream again....  
  
She recalled the details of her walking alone in the darkness, and crossing the road. She then heard and saw the car coming for her, and she heard someone yell.  
  
Was herself that yelled? Someone else? Or maybe, it was just a silly dream.....  
  
Rachel shook her head, and she knew that she'd better return to Anakin, cause after tonight, she'd never see him again....  
  
__________  
  
The two were pretty quiet for most of the evening, they just stared at each other....  
  
~Why can't she really be Padme?~ Anakin wondered. ~She..she seems just like her....~  
  
Memories of Padme, and of the past few days with Rachel flashed through his head.  
  
~Stop it, Skywalker. You've lost both of them.~ He angrily thoguht.  
  
Rachel galnced at her watch, "It's getting kinda late, Anakin, You better leave, guess."  
  
Anakin nodded, "Yeah, guess so."  
  
They paid, left the cafe, and went went back to Rachel's car, and began the drive back to Anakin's ship...  
  
_______  
  
They sat in silence in the car, each lost in their own thoughts... Rachel stared out into the night, and sighed. She reached over and turned the radio on. A some-what slow, sad song sung by Michelle Branch drifted through the speakers...  
  
  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star..."  
  
The last tones of the music gently faded away, and Rachel couldn't take it anymore, she had to get this over with....  
  
__________  
  
About an hour or so later, they reached his ship.  
  
Rachel parked her car on theside of the highway, and they crossed the street, and walked back to Anakin's ship.  
  
When they reached it they paused, neither wanting to say goodbye.  
  
"So, this is it, huh?" Rachel asked.  
  
Anakin meerly nodded.  
  
"I..I'll miss you." Rachel whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Anakin replied.  
  
Rachel felt tears begin to sting her eyes, so she turned away, "Goodbye," she said, and ran as fast as she could, not wanting to face Anakin as he left.  
  
Anakin watched her, for a moment, and felt a disturbance in the force. Something was about to happen...  
  
_______  
  
Rachel continued to run as fast as she could, until she reached the road, she paused, and looked one way and then the other.  
  
"Wait!" Anakin called, and she could hear him running toward her.  
  
Rachel paid no attetion to him, and once she was sure the road was clear, she ran across.  
  
When she was halfway across, time seemed to slow.  
  
She heard the screech of tires, and she spun in the direction of the noise.  
  
Speeding at her, where two bright lights, and She remembered.  
  
She remembered the dream, and then herfocus turned immeadiatly back to car speeding at her.  
  
An instant later, she heard Anakin cry out, "NOOOOOOOO!" and then felt the impact of the car, and everything went black. 


	10. Welcome back

A/n: I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted anyon this in such a long time..... Thanks to HyperCaz and Angelblaze for your reviews!!! Well, this is drawing to an end....soon... : ( Hope you all like this next chapter!  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Anakin screamed as he watched Rachels body crumble. He ran towards her.  
  
The car that had hit her, swerved of to the side of the road, and a middle- aged man ran out of it.  
  
"Oh, God!" the man yelled when he saw Rachel's body, and pulled out what Rachel had told Anakin was a 'Cell' Phone...  
  
He began rapidly talking into it, But Anakin didn't even notice.  
  
He felt through the force for her life-force, and he did find it, but it was weak, and fading...  
  
The man crouched over by Anakin, "How is she?" he asked.  
  
Anakin looked over at the man for a moment, "She..she's alive, barely..." he said.  
  
The man breathed a small sigh of relief, "Good, I called the paramedics, they said they'll get here soon."  
  
Anakin wasn't sure what exactly the man was talking about, but Aanakin didn't care, just as long a Rachel was safe...  
  
_________  
  
3 hours later, Anakin was in the waiting room at a hospital.  
  
He had gone in the ambulance with Rachel, and had been sitting in the hospital for quite some time...  
  
A little boy walked over to him. "You look just like Anakin Skywalker." the small child told him, voice full of awe.  
  
Anakin sadly smiled, and the boy ran off, leaving Anakin alone with his memories...  
  
~Why didn't I tell her sooner? Just a couple seconds sooner, and she might be okay right now!~ Anakin angrily thought to himself.  
  
Just as Rachel was about to run from him, Anakin had been about to tell her something important, that he loved her....But now, she might die!  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and sighed.  
  
Sometime later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.  
  
"Sir?" A voice said.  
  
Anakin's eyes popped open, and saw one of the doctors leaning over him.  
  
"yeah?" Anakin asked.  
  
The doctor sat down in the chair next to Anakin's."We've pretty much figured out her condition."The doctor told him.  
  
Anakin stared at the man.Part of him was dying to know Rachel's condition, and another part of him dreaded it.  
  
The doctor continued,"She has a broken arm, fratured leg that required stitches, and a small amount of interenal bleeding, And she's still unconcious, but she should live."  
  
Anakin breathed a slight sigh of relief.  
  
"C..Can I see her?" he asked.  
  
The doctor cocked his head and looked at him. "She's unconcious, but you can see her, what's your relation to her?"  
  
"Um....Friend." Anakin said, and the doctor nodded.  
  
The doctor stood up, "Follow me." he told Anakin, and Anakin followed.  
  
  
  
Not too far down a long hallway, was Rachel's room.  
  
The docto paused at the door, "I'll let you two be alone." He said to Anakin.  
  
Anakin nodded, and went inside.  
  
He saw her, laying in a bed in the center of the room.  
  
Her left arm and leg were encased in white casts and bandages.  
  
~Why doesn't this backwards planet simply use bacta?~ Anakin wondered.  
  
He walked over to her side and took her hand, and waited.  
  
____________________  
  
As she slept, nightmares and dreams gripped Rachel's mind...  
  
  
  
Dessert, sand sand everywhere....... A small sandy-haired boy, a flying blue creature...  
  
Then humid, green, water seeming to be everywhere. A froglike creature, rolling green hills, and lines upon lines of beige droids.....  
  
Then, a city, a beautifyl city, emerald colored buildings filled her vision.Sitting on an elaborate chair, men in uniform standing by the door...  
  
  
  
Walking out of a small ship, and greeting a familiar man.  
  
"There wasn't any danger after all..." Then a deafining noise, and a wave of sadness....  
  
  
  
Seeing a tall,blond, handsome man in front of her...Something seemed so familiar about him, what was his name?...Ani?...yes, that's it...  
  
  
  
"I killed them! I killed them all like animals!That's what they are, and I hate them!" An angry voice cried.  
  
Anakin? why?  
  
  
  
Standing in front of what seemed like a million, wasp-like looking creatures...  
  
Anakin, next to her, and then.....Obi-wan?  
  
  
  
And old looking guy, Chancellor Palpatine his name was, she recalled, saying something...but what?  
  
Earth.....must go......don't..worry.....  
  
  
  
Walking out onto the road, seeing twin beams of light race at her, then blackness.....  
  
Awakening to..to the people who claimed to be her parents, her family.... But when she thought of family, images of Naboo filled her head, and she remembered her real family...  
  
Then who were these people?  
  
She watched as they exlained she'd lost her memory....  
  
  
  
Then, much later...Hayden....Lucas...Natalie.... Standing in front of a mirror, and seeing someone approach...  
  
Hayden?...No...Anakin?!  
  
Being taken........Corusant.....Jedi?.....Sith?!...What the..?.....Then Earth once more, Anakin....goodbye....sadness....walking across a road, then.......  
  
She shuddered, as more and more images of her life played before her......  
  
  
  
_________  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes...  
  
White, everywhere...  
  
She sat up slowly, and saw someone sitting next to her....  
  
Who?  
  
She blinked and her eys focused... Blond hair..slighty tanned skin....Anakin?  
  
"Ani?" she croaked.  
  
A smile crossed his face, "Good, your awake." he said.  
  
~Oh Ani......Who am I? Everything's all messed up, who am I?~ she thought.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, "Ani, what's my name?" she asked.  
  
A look of hesitation crossed Anakin's face, and he paused.  
  
"Who..do you think you are?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Padme Amidala..or is it R...Rachel Stevens? or neither?" she asked confused.  
  
"Do..do you remember being Padme?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Naboo, and you...sand.....palpatine...Geneosis....Car...stevens....then you...." she mumbled, her voice trailing off...  
  
A slight smile crossed Anakin's face, "Welcome back Padme..." he whispered as she drifted off to sleep... 


	11. Two in a million

Over the next few days, Padme/Rachel slowly came back to her senses.  
  
In her mind, her life was whole.  
  
She remembered everything from the moment she'd left corusant all those months ago, to now.  
  
It was actually kinda ironic that she had been in the same accident twice, once lossing her memory, the regaining it.  
  
  
  
She remembered when Palpatine had called her in for a so-called speicial mission to earth.  
  
Crossing the road, and beeing knocked out.  
  
Awakening, with no memory of anything.  
  
The people who had told her were her parents, the lies they had told her. The life they had painted.  
  
Then, months later, Anakin came...  
  
But now, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Anakin?" she whispered.  
  
Anakin sat up, "Yes, Padme?" he asked.  
  
"I'm leaving." She stated.  
  
Anakin looked at her oddly, "The doctors here said that you should stay in bed for a couple more days, are you sure?"  
  
Padme sighed, "Yes, Ani, I am sure." she said, and got out of bed.  
  
Anakin helped her walkout, and Padme didn't even bother to check herself outof the hospital, they would get the idea.  
  
Outside, Padme hailed a taxi, and told the driver her appartment's address.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they arrivved.  
  
Padme leaned on Anakin, and carefully walked up to her door.  
  
She fumbled with the lock, and opened the door.  
  
She walked in slowly.  
  
"Ani, why don't you, um...Take apart the computer or somethin.." she said, going off to her bedroom.  
  
She knew what had to be done.  
  
Padme, limped into her room, and sat at her small desk.  
  
She pulled off a sheet of stationary, and began writing the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Padme emerged from the room, and saw Anakin sitting on the couch, watching A new Hope.  
  
"Come on, Ani. We're going home."  
  
Anakin nodded, and switched the movie off.  
  
"Whoever this Vader person is, I would like to run my lightsaber through him, he is evil!" Anakin mumbled.  
  
Padme stifled a giggle.  
  
Then Anakin realised what she had said a minute before.  
  
"Wait, did you say we're? your coming with me?" he asked.  
  
Padme nodded.  
  
Anakin smiled, "You sure?"  
  
Padme smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on, Ani." she said, heading towards the door.  
  
Anakin walked out of the small appartment, leaving Padme.  
  
Slowly, she gased around. This would be the last time she ever saw it.  
  
With a slight smile, Padme turned, and closed the door.  
  
She paused, and tacked the letter to her door, then turned and limped over to Anakin.  
  
  
  
____________  
  
Padme hired anothor cab to take Anakin and herself back to his ship.  
  
She asked the driver to turn on the radio,and a song drifted out...  
  
"Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
  
  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could given  
  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
  
  
  
It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'  
  
One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'  
  
When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy  
  
It'll be ok, the moment you're with me  
  
No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
  
Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way  
  
  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could given  
  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
  
  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could given  
  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as  
  
No matter what, we'll be forever as  
  
No matter what, we'll be forever as one"  
  
A while later, they arrived at Ani's ship, and they boarded. As they left the planet, Padme stared out the window. That chapter of her life was closing, and a new one was just begining...  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Stevens, walked up through the halls that led to her adoted daughters appartment.  
  
She paused at the dorr, seeing a piece of paper tacked to it.  
  
Elizaeth slowly pulled it off and read it.  
  
  
  
"Dear friends and family, I hate to say this, but I'm leaving.Most likely, by the time you find this, I will be long gone.  
  
Please don't worry, I will be fine. I have learned some things over the past two weeks, and have lived through things I didn't believe were reality. But, here I am, writing this to you.  
  
To my parents, I wonder why, why on many things, but most of all, why did you lie? But that doesn't really matter now, since I will never know you answer. I will say thank you, though.Thank you for loving me and taking me in.  
  
To my friends, thanks to all of you for helping me through all of what I went through.  
  
I have to go now, please tell George Lucas thank you for me. He will know why.  
  
So, don't worry about me.Be happy, for me and all those who will fly free.  
  
Sincerly, Rachel Stevens."  
  
Elizabeth stared at the note and read it over and over, still not quite understanding.  
  
She would do as rachel had asked, she would show this to Mr.Lucas as soon as she could, maybe he could tell her what it meant.....  
  
___________  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, thank you all so much! I hope you all liked this, and yes, this is the end.... Thanks again.....Remnants-2011....... 


End file.
